fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers: Mythic Force
Power Rangers Mythic Force (PRMF) is a fantic of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. It's the nineteenth installment of the series. NOTE: Please dont change anything thank you :) ' Synopsis Not too far away from Earth, Planet M3-0 has been conquered by the evil Mutant Empire. They set there sights on the planets of the solar system and ventures out to conquer them. Prince Malkor, heir to the throne of Mutant Empire, along with his comrades General Varasp, Lt. Sliffer and Metallice are sent to Earth to plan the Empire's invasion. On arrival to the planet, the Warstar Aliens initiates there first attack and begins to enslave the planet's people. Master Tensou, magical protector of the Earth, and his robotic assistant Datax are awakened and calls upon the "Mythic Force" to bring to them five (5) teenagers who may be capable of fully harnessing the power to protect the Earth and stop the invading forces. Summoned are Troy Scotts (the new kid), Gia Taylor (the brains with beauty), Luke Masters (the goofy quarterback), Emily Masters (the tomboy) and Noah Trang (the loner) who are all teleported to the Command Cave where they become the Power Rangers: Mythic Force. With new villains arising at every corner, the Mythic Rangers are joined by a robotic soldier named Mythic Knight who becomes the teams sixth Ranger. As the threat increases and dark secrets are revealed on either sides of the batteline, the Rangers must learn to fully access the Mythic Force to control there newfound skills, weapons and Zords. "Protectors of the Earth, United as one!" Characters 'Rangers ''' ' Mythic Force Rangers.jpg|Mythic Rangers Ready! Mythic Force Rangers (2).jpg|Mythic Rangers & Mythic Knight. Mighty Mythic Force Rangers.jpg|Mighty Mythic Rangers. ' Allies. *Master Tensou - the rangers mentor *Datax - Tensou's robot assistant. *Farkus "Bulk" Bulkmeyer - school janitor. *Spike Skullovitch - Bulk's nephew. *Masked Rider: Triple O. Supporting Characters. *Jullian Meyers - Luke's best friend. *Tess Mackenzie - Gia's arch-nemesis *Tracy Maxwell - Emily's best friend. *Rage *Splice *Principal Logwoods *Mr. Frinkle *Reggie "RJ" Joyce Villains. *'''Warstar Aliens **Prince Malkor **General Varasp **Lt. Sliffer **Metallice Monsters. *Venom Beasts. *Dark 'Os Beasts. *Mecha Beasts. Arsenals. ''Main Article : ''Arsenals (Mythic Force) Morphers. *'Mythic Morpher '- rangers core morphers/used with Power Cards. *'Knight Morpher' - Mythic Knight's morpher/used with Power Cards. Weapons/Sidearms *Mythic Blasters *Knight Blaster *Wild Swords Multi-Use Devices. *'Mythic Power Cards' **Transformation Power Cards **Weapon Power Cards **Headder Power Cards Individual Weapons. *'Mythic Energy Cannon ' **Dragon Blaze Sword **Phoenix Laser **Serpent Axe **Sabertooth Claw **Shark Bowgun Power-Up Modes *'Mythic Ranger' (through the use of the Mythic Morphers and the Transformation Power Card) *'Wild Mythic Ranger Mode' (through the use of the Wild Mythic Headders and the Wild Sword) Mythic Headder Zord System. *Ultra Guardian Megazord. **Ultra Change Zord. ***Mythic Guardian Megazord. ****Dragon Headder : Dragon Mythic Zord. ****Phoenix Headder : Phoenix Mythic Zord. ****Serpent Headder : Seprent Mythic Zord. ****Sabertooth Tiger Headder : Sabertooth Tiger Mythic Zord. ****Shark Headder : Shark Mythic Zord. ***Sea Guardian Megazord. ****Mythic Sea Headder Zords. ***Earth Guardian Megazord. ****Mythic Terra Zords. ***Sky Guardian Megazord. ****Mythic Sky Zords. ***Mystic Guardian Megazord. ****Mythic Ostrich Zord. ***Mega Datax. ****Datax. ***Mythic Knight Megazord. ****Sea Lion Headder : Sea Lion Zord. ****Sky Lion Headder : Sky Lion Zord. ***Guardian Knight Megazord. ***Ultimate Mythic Megazord. Power Rangers Mythic Force Episodes. Main Series Episodes. #Invasion. #Team Unites. #Abduction. #Harmony vs Dischord. #Going Viral. #Think Fast. #Queen Bee. #Malfunction. #The Mystical Headder. #Sliffer's Rage. #TBA #New Arrivals. #Prince Takes Knight. #Amor! Amor! #TBA #Out From The Shadows. #Beach Day. #The Iron Age Sword. #Wild Mythic Force. #Double Crossed. #Allegianes Broken. #TBA #The Ultimate Power. #Metallice Strikes. #Rise Of The Machines. #The Human Factor. #TBA #Robotic Uprising. #Hard As Rock. #Upgraded. #TBA #I'll Always Remember You. #Wacky Datax. #Catastrophy Strikes. #Final Attempt Pt 1. #Final Attempt Pt 2. Special Events. TBA Category:Power Rangers (CN Era) Category:Power Rangers